No Big Deal
by hoarfrosted
Summary: Tina convinces Kurt and Mike to make out while she watches. Things get out of hand.


**Prompt from the Glee Kink Meme on Livejournal~**

* * *

"…_what?_" sounded an uncommonly high-pitched male voice from behind Tina's Cohen-Chang's bedroom door. Inside, her boyfriend, Mike Chang, had painted on the most disbelieving look he could on his ever expressive face.

"So, will you try it?" Tina asked with a hopeful grin. Her legs were tucked underneath her on top of her bed and her hands folded neatly in her lap, hoping that the position would give off encouraging vibes. From his response, she was guessing it'd failed.

"Wha- No!" came the squeaky voice once more as Mike turned away from her, half so she wouldn't notice his flaming cheeks, half so he couldn't see her puppy-dog eyes and pout. They'd gotten him to do crazier things before. Well, almost as crazy. This was pretty crazy. The craziest, he was sure.

"Oh come on, Mike," he heard her shifting on the bed behind him before he felt her warm body press against his back, her small hands rubbing his shoulders. He half turned to her, fixing his lips into a pout that clearly stated 'I don't wanna,' but that didn't deter her any.

"I wore those cheerleading outfits for you and your questionable libido for like, a week. I think this is the least you can do in return," her tone changed from pleading to one of pseudo-logic as she rubbed his forearms rigorously.

Mike spluttered as he stood away from her and turned, his eyebrows furrowed in an incredulous look. "How is _that_ the same as making out with a dude?" his arms flailed out with this, hoping to convey whatever he was feeling to her through them.

Tina looked away and shrugged imperturbably, as if she was asking him to change a light bulb _instead_ of requesting he swap spit with another boy while she watched. "They both serve the same purpose," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Tina!" his arms dropped and he let out an exaggerated groan

"Pleeaase?" she drawled out in as cute a voice as she could muster, moving to stand in front of him, her arms encircling his waist. That hopeful grin was plastered on her lips again as she stared up at him, giving his body a light squeeze. The deep frown had yet to leave his face; whatever he was glaring at over her head had to be flame resistant

"If you do, I'll do anything you want," Tina sung out, her hands splaying along the taut muscles of his back, her grin turning salacious. The tall boy's face blanked momentarily as he picked up the implications in her voice, looking down into her eyes to search for any deceit.

"Anything?"

Tina's cheeks reddened. She stood on the tips of her toes to place a promising kiss onto his lips before nodding. Mike stayed quiet for a long moment as he weighed his options over in his mind. The gothic girl had to hold in her giggle as she watched the emotions pass over his face.

"Well?" Tina poked his side with her thumb, hoping her side won in the debate his mind was engaged in.

"…who's the guy?" he inquired after a defeated sigh.

Tina's grin grew impossibly wider.

* * *

The other picked up after three rings and Tina crossed her fingers.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Kurt, it's Tina." She considered ditching the plan altogether at that moment.

"_I know, dear. I think everyone has Caller ID these days."_

"Right, duh." Tina could've slapped her palm against her forehead.

"_So, to what do I owe this call?"_

"Well, I kind of…wanted to ask you for a favor. Feel free to say no." She really hoped he didn't say no.

"_I'll have to know what it is before I grace it with one of my disparaging declinations. Shoot."_

"Well, okay. So I was watching this soap opera with my mom a few days ago-"

"_Ick."_

"I know, don't ask. Anyway, there was this one gay couple and they were…doing stuff. I mean, not that stuff, but…"

"_Reminding me of what I don't have, Tina. I sincerely hope this is going somewhere."_ His voice was starting to take on that trademark bored tone.

"Okay…I was kind of hoping that you could maybe…"

"_That I could maybe…?" _he offered encouragingly. She decided it was time to go for broke and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind...kissingMikeforme?" She prayed he'd caught that, because she didn't think she could repeat it, if the heat on her face told her anything.

"…_you want me…to make out with your boyfriend?"_ came the reply with almost as much disbelief as Mike had blared.

"Um, yes?" Hearing him repeat it made it sound even more farfetched. After a pregnant from the other end of the line, Tina was worried that he'd dropped the call or something. It would've been her carefully calculated response to the offer, had she been in his position.

"Uh, Kurt?" she tried again.

"_Fine."_

"Really?" Tina blinked owlishly at her cellphone before putting it back to her ear.

"_Yes," _he stated simply, reminding her of her earlier tone with Mike.

"Oh…"

"_You're wondering why I agreed so easily?"_ He voiced her thoughts exactly.

"Well, yeah."

"_It's fairly simple. The tender crook of my elbow has grown weary of my frequent advances, and, well, he's _your_ boyfriend. It shouldn't be too difficult to piece that part together."_ Tina snorted humorously at his explanation.

"You haven't envisioned making out with him too many times, have you?"

"_My dear, I've been around the imaginational block countless times, who's to say?" _She tried to hold in her laughter and failed quickly.

It was all coming together. She was too good.

* * *

Tina sighed exasperatedly as she glared at the two boys sitting on her bed from her position in a computer chair at the foot end. For boys, they were being such _girls_.

Mike's face screamed panic as he stared intently down at his crossed legs, the words 'I can't believe I'm doing this" repeating his head like a mantra. He took a cautious glance to Kurt right across from him before his gaze dropped once more. Kurt, who was leaning on his hand with his legs half folded underneath him, was examining his thumbnail with that oh-so-bored expression of his, taking no note of the boy in front of him.

Tina gave them each a solemn look before huffing in frustration, her arms crossing over her black-clad chest. "Come on! I thought you guys were ready to do this."

Kurt gave Tina a sideways glance before sighing sliding both of his legs beneath him, scooting toward the other boy. Mike, who'd been watching his moves warily, gulped audibly and looked back to Tina, who gave him an encouraging smile and what appeared to be an urging gesture.

Taking in an unnecessarily deep breath, Mike grabbed Kurt's rapidly reddening cheeks, ignoring the wide-eyed reaction, and brought him forward until their lips met

Kurt wasn't an expert, but he was almost completely absolutely positive that this wasn't how a kiss was supposed to go. Mike had an uncomfortable grip on Kurt's face and was pressing him hard against his own pursed lips and it kind of hurt. Mike's eyes were scrunched tightly and he looked to be in deep concentration. Far too much concentration. From Tina's "ugh" from the sideline, he suspected she noticed this as well.

Kurt's hands slipped up from his sides to slide underneath Mike's hands on his cheeks, gently prying them off and pulling back from the kiss. The other boy's eyes opened, staring into hazel eyes questioningly.

"Mike," Kurt placed his own cool and totally _not_ shaking hands against Mike's warm cheeks. "Calm down," he commanded gently but firmly to the both of them. Mike's body visibly relaxed, Kurt's voice apparently having that effect.

The brunet gave him a small smile. "The sooner we get it right, the sooner we get it over with, okay?" he offered patiently, his smile widening at Mike's firm nod. "Okay, attempt number two." With this, he tilted his head slightly and they leaned toward each other simultaneously, eyelids fluttering shut, meeting with a much gentler kiss.

The first thing Mike noticed when he stopped wishing he wasn't kissing Kurt was that Kurt's lips were probably the softest he'd ever felt and tasted like a fruit. After a few close-mouthed kisses, he determined that they indeed were the softest and that it was strawberry that they tasted of. After a few open-mouthed kiss, his brain short-circuited and he could no longer determine what a strawberry was.

Mike's hand found its way to the back of Kurt's neck and he pressed the smaller boy forward, willing him to get closer than physically possibly. Kurt's hands wandered to the other boy's firm chest as he scooted in, their knees bumping together.

There was no way to establish who initiated it, but a few moments later, Mike's tongue had found its way inside the hot, sweet cavern that was Kurt's mouth, rolling over every inch that it could reach. And then Kurt let out low mewl of pleasure as their tongues met, sliding over each other languidly, Mike's experienced one tangling and dominating Kurt's timid one without a fuss, something that had him groaning lowly into the other boy's mouth and sent a signal directly to his groin.

And then Mike's other hand had found its way to Kurt's waist, slipping underneath the hem of his shirt to grasp the smooth skin of his hip, and he was dipping Kurt backwards to lay on the bed, receiving an appreciative sound from the change of position. Kurt's hands buried themselves into Mike's jet black hair, pulling him down further as Mike settled his body on the other boy's, his hand rubbing lazy circles into Kurt's silky, pale side while his teeth nipped the smaller boy's lower lip, tugging hungrily at it with a small growl rumbling in his chest, enjoying Kurt's small gasps with each movement.

Mike let out a small, embarrassing noise when he felt Kurt's hips roll against his in a way a virgin should definitely not have known how to, and Mike answered with a grind of his own, feeling both of their trapped erections rub together that made Mike desperately wish that they didn't have clothes on, and he felt Kurt pause and shudder before continuing their motions of attempting to melt their hips into to one another's and _ohmygod_ Kurt was sucking on his tongue with those plump lips in a way that had Mike grinding down roughly against the other boy as his lips migrated from Kurt's mouth to his neck, nipping and licking and sucking the sensitive flesh above his pulse, smirking at noises Kurt makes.

And then there was a squeak that made both boys freeze immediately.

Mike lifts his head from Kurt's neck to see Tina gazing at them with wide eyes and an opened mouth. A blush stained her cheeks and she seemed to have stopped breathing momentarily. One arm was on her stomach, the other was slowly rubbing her inner thigh. Her jaw clicked shut when she noticed both boys staring at her.

Like a startled cat, Mike jumped from his position above Kurt, settling against the headboard of the bed, breathing heavily. He gave frantic looks to Tina, who was looking away, coughing lightly, to Kurt, who still hadn't completely freed himself from the lustful haze, his lips bruised and slick with saliva, and he trying to catch his breath, and there was a red mark on his neck where Mike's lips had been had been, and his shirt was halfway, exposing the creamy expanse of his taut stomach, and at the front of his pants-

_Oh god._

Mike gazed down at the bulge in front of his own trousers and crossed his legs immediately, trying to look at anything other than the two people in front of him.

Kurt rose up on his elbows, casting an inquiring glance to Tina, still taking in shuddering breaths. "So…was that superior to some dreadful soap opera?"

Tina's mouth opened and then shut. She took on a contemplative look before answering.

"Not yet, you'll need more practice," she said with a smirk, ignoring Mike's glare.

* * *

**Love Mike/Kurt~3**


End file.
